Officer Jenny of Pinkan Island
Officer Jenny met Ash and his friends when they accidentally arrived on Pinkan Island. They got into trouble with a Rhyhorn but with Officer Jenny's help they were able to rescue the Rhyhorn. Officer Jenny decided not to press charges against Ash and his friends after they trespassed on the protected Pokémon nature reserve. Officer Jenny and some very dedicated rangers protect the Pinkan Pokémon from poachers and so that they can be studied in their natural environment. Tracey Sketchit seemed to have a small crush on her as he bushed a bit when Ash found out he drew a picture of her. History While traveling on Lapras, Ash Ketchum and his friends are caught in a whirlpool. After they regain consciousness, Tracey finds out that they are on Pinkan Island. They climb the cliffs and see a pink Rhyhorn. Tracey decides to observe and sketch it, and Ash, in order to prove to Misty that he knows what he's doing, races up to the Rhyhorn, who promptly knocks him away. Ash runs over to Tracey, and the two boys head for where Misty and Pikachu are. The team are cornered by the edge of the cliffs, and in order to save them, Togepi uses Metronome and Teleports them away. The Rhyhorn goes over the cliff and the team wonders how they escaped. Officer Jenny arrives and together they rescue the Rhyhorn. Jenny explains that the Pinkan Berries turn any Pokémon that eats them a lot, permanently pink. Team Rocket, having noticed the Rhyhorn, arrive on the island and see Jigglypuff. They think it is special until they realize all Jigglypuff are pink. Before Jigglypuff can sing its song, they run off into the forest, planning to catch the pink Pokémon and open their own theme park. They use their Pokémon to catch the pink ones, and Lickitung chases two Pink Nidoran into a cave, and runs straight back out. A Nidoking comes out of the cave and chases Team Rocket away. Meanwhile, Jenny is explaining how Pinkan Island is a reserve and that she won't press charges. The trio contact Professor Oak, who knew about the island and its pinkness, and he tells them about the research before Muk gives him a hug. An alarm sounds and the team offer to help Jenny. Team Rocket are still being chased and attempt to defeat Nidoking, but Jenny and the others appear. They do their motto and Ash has Pikachu use ThunderShock, thus shocking Nidoking. Nidoking throws the Rocket Pokémon at their owners and they blast off. Nidoking chases the trio and Jenny, and both Psyduck and Marill attempt to battle him, but ultimately run off scared. Pikachu tries to shock him, but Jenny informs Ash that Nidoking is on a rampage and cannot be stopped. Nidoking uses Hyper Beam, but Togepi uses Metronome again and creates a Barrier. Jenny tells the trio to get out and run. She engages Nidoking and lassos him, and Nidoking drops to the ground dizzy. Jenny drops the team off beyond the whirlpools and Misty contemplates Togepi's actions. Ash and Tracey laugh at her suggestion of Togepi attacking. Ash notices Tracey's sketch of Officer Jenny. Misty attempts to get Togepi to attack, but is unsuccessful. Screenshots 156oj.jpg 159-3.jpg 158-1.jpg 157-2.jpg 201-2.jpg 472-1.jpg 206-1.jpg 205-1.jpg 203.jpg 159-3.jpg Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Police Force Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Twins Category:Orange Islands Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Siblings Category:Screenshots